


Glasses

by mssrj_335



Series: FinnPoe Purple Prose [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Absolutely No Substance Whatsoever, Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Gets Glasses, Purple Prose, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: a prompt fill from TheCarrotPoe’s getting older and now he needs glasses but he’s super self-conscious about them. Finn just thinks he’s being super ridiculous because he’s hot with glasses
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: FinnPoe Purple Prose [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744870
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/gifts).



Poe parks in front of the house, glaring at the little box in the passenger seat that glares back at him. Finn’s in the yard, straightening from his work in their little container garden. Might as well just get it over with then. Poe snags the box, stuffs it in his jacket pocket as he gets out.

“How’d it go?” Finn calls, wiping dirt on his tight work jeans.

Poe swallows. Takes a second to collect himself. _Oh hell_. Even though they’ve been together for years, shirtless, gardening Finn is still a sight to behold. The problem is, he’s more of a _fuzzy_ sight than he used to be and that fact pops Poe’s ballooning mood. _Damn it._

“It went,” is all he offers in return.

Finn smirks, cocking an eyebrow. “Are you going to show me?”

Distraction! Poe needs a distraction. Instead of answering, he hooks a finger in Finn’s belt loop and tugs him close.

“Show you a good time you mean?” he murmurs under the line of Finn’s jaw, pressing kiss after distracting kiss there.

“Don’t, I’m gross. Sticky and shit.”

Poe nips a spot on Finn’s neck, sucking at the pleasant heat of his skin and salt of his sweat. “Not yet you’re not.”

That gets him a throaty chuckle and at this distance, Finn is still a crystal clear picture that Poe just loves to look at. All the lines starting to appear at the corners of his eyes, curls of grey peeking through a loc or two. A light sweat shining on his skin and a cute smear of dirt on his forehead. It cuts deep sometimes, just how much he loves him. Poe wraps his hands around Finn’s waist, settles at the small of Finn’s back. Sticky or not, he’s rapidly sinking into debauchery. Then Finn gets smart and ruins the mood.

“Nope, no nuh-uh,” he chides, extricating himself. “No fun for you until you let me see.”

Poe frowns. “You know that means no fun for you either, right?”

Finn rolls his eyes and doesn’t deign to answer. Damn it all, Poe can’t win this game. No matter how many times he tries, he finds he just can’t _not_ give in when it comes to Finn. With a long-suffering sigh, he pull the offensive little box from his pocket. He can’t even stand to open it, he just hands it to Finn. Doesn’t look when Finn cracks it open.

“Poe, these are great!”

Poe winces, shakes his head. “They make me look ancient.”

Finn snorts and shakes the glasses at him.

“Come on. Let’s see.”

“Finn—”

Finn’s teasing look softens and he leans into Poe’s space. “Sweetheart, it doesn’t matter if you wear glasses or not. You’re still going to be the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.”

Poe feels a little warm at that. “You sure know how to butter a guy up,” he grumbles.

“I know,” Finn smirks. “But I mean it. Now come on, give us a show huh?”

Poe sighs again and slides the frames on his face. Everything is suddenly so much clearer but it’s in a way that makes his head hurt. When he finally manages to focus on Finn, he’s surprised by what he sees. Finn’s jaw has gone a little slack, pupils blown wide.

“Wow…”

Poe thought he’d have to squirm under some teasing. He certainly did _not_ expect the blatant lust Finn’s giving him.

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah_.”

Definitely a surprise; the way Finn takes his hand and drags him inside makes him feel ten years younger. Maybe glasses aren't a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to thecarrot/waywaychuck for the prompt! this is exactly what i needed for the schmoopy feelings lol


End file.
